Gina Crawford to Alana Jo Bolton
by Jordan-Troy Bolton
Summary: Gina is an abused child and is adopted by the Bolton's. Story is sooooo much better than the sumarray. R&R... Everyone is doing that so I guess I am!lol! Final Chapter is up! Sequel Up!
1. What

"OMG Gina what happened!" My best friend Rachel said to me when I got the bus stop. It was the first day of school. I hadn't seen Rachel all summer because my father wanted me to stay close so he could use me as his punching bag.

My mother and father beat me. Really hard. Rachel was referring to I use to weight 110 pounds but now I weight 95. I also have a lot of bruises all over me face but I couldn't do anything to stop them. I also had dark circle under my eyes from lack of sleep.

My little brother, my little sister and even my older brother needed close attention. My little brother, Todd is 5 always picking fights including with my father that's why I watch him so much. Tara, Todd's twin is shy. Craig my older brother 13 and still watch's Disney Channel. He always is like that. So nice and protecting.

I also hadn't talken to any of my friends because I didn't have a phone in my house except my mother and father's cell phones but they always kept them locked up in a safe. Just incase I didn't try to call the police. Rachel and I were 8 years old.

"Nothing I just thought that maybe I should lose weight so Pam wouldn't say mean jokes to me anymore." I said trying to get off the subject.

Pam is the worst person ever. She was the 'popular' girl in the school everyone is nice to her probably because they are so scared of her. She used to be so nice and friendly. We used to be friends but we got mad at each other about who could blow the biggest bubble with bubble gum in kindergarten. I won and she got mad and said she blew the biggest bubble and that's she won. That's when it all began. I got so mad the next day I told everyone that Pam had been working for the witch in _Snow White_ and was undercover. Everyone believed me. So that was the end of that.

"So what are doing next week maybe, I could come over to your house and we could catch up?" I said trying to avoid eye contact. She knew I was lying. "Gina I am getting really tired of you lying. You are always lying to me… like on the last day of school you weren't there because you were in the hospital with broken ribs and you said you fell down the stairs." She was about to though a fit I could tell.

Rachel usually had real long dark hair. Smiling all the time and cheerful and perky but now her face looked really serious. Something that she never looks like. She looked sad that I wasn't telling the truth like she was going to cry. Whenever she cried I cried. Book to Movie to Each other. We always cried. Lately I have been crying a lot. But even if we are in our own house's. She cry's with me.

Then our bus pulled up. Ron, our bus driver opened the door. The bus was Ron's baby. It was all he had.

"Hot-Diggie-Dog looked who finally came back to see Uncle Ronnie! Genie Crawford!" Ron said looking at me. I laughed. I missed it when people call me that.

After I got in the bus I took a seat and sat down next to a girl who I have never seen before. I guess she didn't hear my sit next to her because she looked startled when she saw me. "Hi my name is Abby!" The girl said. She had light brown hair, brown eyes and Princess Sweatshirt on. "Hi I Gina Crawford but most people call my Genie."


	2. Not a chapter!

**Sorry this is my first fan fic so forgive listen I am trying my best so deal with me here. So no cliff hanger there. Please review. I want five more reviews before I update the next chapter.**


	3. Welcome to my life

**Since everyone is being so nice to all of my reviewers I am going to post another chapter. But that dosen't mean that I won't let you off the hook!lol. So listen at least 5 reviews. Everyone's doing a Disclaimer so why not. WARNING YOU MAY OR MAY NOT CRY IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IS VERY DEPRESSING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM chacters. Only the one's I made up. I do not own the song "Let It Slide" by Joanna**

People would be totally surprise that I am really different when I am at school. I am outgoing, funny, smart, friendly and truly a good friend.

"Hey Genie!" Abby said. "Hey Ab's" I said. "Happy 11th Birthday Genie!" Abby yelled. This caused a lot of people to give us dirty looks. "Don't give the B-Day girl dirty looks or quarter is due." Everybody immediately everyone turned their heads. "So are you going to have a party? Because I can not sit down with my grandmother and watch another Lifetime movie again!" Abby said with that 'please' look on her face.

"No Abby my parents want me to have my birthday with only family." I lied. I knew tonight was going to be just like any other night hiding in my room with Todd and Tara and wait until 6:30 when we had to go to bed. Craig going off to his job and keep say that one day he will raise enough money so we can move out. I knew that was never going to happen.

A lot had happened in the last year. Rachel died last year. She was kidnapped and murdered. But I still talk to her older sister a lot too. Gabriella was her name.

When I got home. I heard screaming upstairs. I ran to the kitchen grabbed a knife and ran upstairs. I saw Tara on the floor with my father on top of her slapping her and telling her to quit screaming. I just wanted to go up behind him and stab that knife in his back a million times for each time he did this and worse. I hid the knife in my belt buckle loop in my jeans.

"Get off of her!" I yelled. Hoping he would stop. He looked at me and said "Your next." Then out of his pocket he pulled out a gun and put it on Tara's forehead. "Say goodnight." He said about to pull the trigger.

I grab the knife. "Goodnight" I said and plunged the knife in his back. "Oh My God!" I screamed. "What did I just do?" I thought out loud. I looked at my father him and his lifeless body but I could tell he was still breathing. Then I ran over to Tara. There was blood on her forehead confused. I saw that my father had shot her in the head and I didn't hear the gunshot because I screamed when I stabbed him.

"I'M HOMMMME!" My mother sang badly and loudly. I heard her run up the stairs I knew I should run but I couldn't leave Tara. I cuddled her and close my eyes shut and started singing out favorite song. Every time my parents went out of town Tara helped me make dinner and after that we would sing and dance to the song _'Let It Slide'_ by a woman named Joanna:

It's a touch without feelings  
It's a kiss without love  
It's the faith that we're losin and the truth that we hide  
It's a tear without cryin  
It's a word with no sound  
It's my heart full of sorrow and a lover left behind

Keep me from fallin from fallin...(you gotta set me free)  
Keep me from cryin from cryin... (and now its clear to see)  
I'm leavin i'm leavin...(that it's time to let me be)

Let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when i say goodbye  
But the time has come, let me spread my wings  
It's time to let me fly  
Let it slide let it slide  
I know it hurts when i say goodbye ...but the time has come  
Let me spread my wings...it's time to let me fly

It's a room full of silence  
It's a day without light  
Well anger keeps risin, and theres nothing left to say  
Put your face at the window  
It's the world passing by  
And the life that we shared and the love that belonged  
Turned to pain along the way

By that time my mother had found out where I was and screamed. After she was done screaming I whispered "I love you Tara, always have always will. I won't ever forget you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I was crying so hard and felt so sad I felt like a thousand knifes were stabbed in my back. Put her on her bed and slipped out into the hallway. I went into Todd's room. I saw him on his bed also shot in the forehead. He was dead. I told him I loved him and I would never forget him.

I ran out of the house just incase I saw anymore body's. When I got to the front door. I saw Craig opening the door. I ran to him and cried in his shirt. "What's wrong?" He said he was about to start crying and he didn't even know what was going on. "Tara and Todd…. Are gone!" I choked up. I continued to cry.

"They have gone was to far!" He said though his teeth. Craig looked at me. "Run to the police I will go hold off them." He started walking upstairs. "Craig." I said. He turned around and said "Yeah." "You won't have a problem with dad." He smiled at that and turned and continued to go up the stairs and ran to the police.

"Officer… I… need…help." I said in between breaths. "Okay what is your helping need." He said. He was a young officer brown hair and green eyes. I explained everything to him which took about 10 minutes. "Okay I have got squads over there." He said. "Why don't you go with Officer Sampson." He said pointing to an older woman in her younger thirty's.

"Hi what's your name?" she said. She had lipstick on one of her two front teeth. "Gina Crawford."

**Sort of a cliffhanger there. What will happen to Craig how will Gina take it? **

**REMEMBER I WANT FIVE REVIEWS. I THINK I HAVE ALL OF THE CHAPTERS TEN SO I WILL MAYBE UPDATE AT RANDOM TIMES BUT IF I GET MORE REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE QUICKER!**


	4. My new Life

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I now want for each chapter five reviews. Thank's again for your nice comments. So here is the next chapter for Gina Crawford.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up. I do not own the HSM chacters. **

_Flashback_

"_Officer… I… need…help." I said in between breaths. "Okay what is your helping need." He said. He was a young officer brown hair and green eyes. I explained everything to him which took about 10 minutes. "Okay I have got squads over there." He said. "Why don't you go with Officer Sampson." He said pointing to an older woman in her younger thirty's._

_"Hi what's your name?" she said. She had lipstick on one of her two front teeth. "Gina Crawford."_

_End of Flashback_

_5 days later_

"Genie I am so sorry." Abby said. I remember that horror able news.

"_Gina I am so sorry." Officer Sampson said_

"_What happened?" I said quietly_

"_Craig is gone they found him in the upstairs bedroom dead. Your parents are nowhere to be found. Also you need to be in the Witness Protection Program. Just incase your parents come after you." She said then walked away._

"It's fine. I already new that would happen sooner or later." I said getting out of my chair and started walking. Abby got out of her chair and said "Gina you don't have to pretend and pull all of this crap. You need to talk about it and cry." She said. I turned around and ran to her giving her the biggest hug and cry all of over her shirt. I kept saying "Why did this happen to me?"

"Gina we found you a home and a new family!" Rosa my guardian for the time-being said. "Great!" I said. Wondering who I was.

"Okay so your new name is Alana Joe Bolton, your hair will now have to be blonde, you love to sing and act, you are a big drama queen but don't go over the edge with sass. This is your new family information." She said taking a big breath.

"You are going to live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Your father's name is Jack Mitchell Bolton, your mother's name is Elaine Elizabeth Bolton, your brother's name is Troy Zachary Bolton. Any questions?"

"You know what's weird? All three of them had 7 or 8 letters in their middle name!" I said cracking up. "That's funny." Rosa said. I stopped laughing.

"So when do I arrive in Mexico?"

"It's New Mexico and you leave next week." Rosa said. Then left. I sat on my bed for the longest time. _Were they nice?_ I thought_ what did they look like? Do they have a nice house? Are they prepared for me? Nobody was ever prepared for me._

"Rosa does my new family know all about my past?" I said while eating dinner. This was Chicken and Rice. This is the third time in a row to have Chicken and Rice.

"No, but you may choose to tell them after your parents are caught. They think you are a nice, charming girl who's mother did not have the money to take care of you so put you up for adoption." Rosa said taking a bite.

"What am I going to say when they're in jail? Hi I am sorry I didn't tell you before but my real past is that I used to have parents that beat me helplessly and they ran away and killed my 3 sibling's so I went into the Witness Protection Program just incase my parents wanted take me back!" I said taking a big breath.

"Yeah that's fine if you say that." Rosa said. What I am dealing with here. "Rosa don't I need anymore information about this family besides their names?" I asked. "Well about 2 years ago they family lost their daughter." Rosa took a deep breath. "She died in a drunk driver accident. Her name was Danni." She said and kept eating. "So you mean they know half of what I 'm going through?" I asked feeling bad for the family but me going through worse. "Yes I suppose. But you are going through a lot more." Rosa said finishing her chicken and moving on to the rice. "I'm not hungry anymore." I said pushing my plate away and getting up and going to my room.

**Sorry if it was short! Next chapter she meets the Bolton's. I just added a few twist's in the story. But I won't tell you. REMEMBER I WANT FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I CAN UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	5. I am sorry but not a chapter

**Everyone is really, really confused. Okay first of all this is after the movie. Except, Troy had a little sis. Okay Gabriella and Rachel are sisters. They used to live with their dad in Kansas. But Rachel was kidnapped and killed. So Gabriella decided to move with her mom in California but then she moved to New Mexico. But Gabriella used to sing all the time to Rachel but stopped singing after she died. Also in the third chapter, it said that Gina needed to be in the Witness Protection Program. But she would have to dye her hair and have her personality change completely because her parents are on the lose and they would kill her if they found her. Also they can't tell the parents that are adopting her. It needs to be on the complete down low. Also this is FICTION people! NOT REAL! Also that is a mistake that I put her middle name JOE. I am sorry if you would tell me how to change gladly I would. **

**By the way thanks for telling me you didn't understand. Just leave a review and tell me what I could help you on. Also this is my first Fic so I am just trying to find out how things work. So I am sorry for the "inconvenience" I am trying my best. Thanks for telling me. Also I didn't think I would post this story so I thought since it was for me I will understand if something goes on so yeah. One more thing I NEED THREE MORE REVIEWS! Again I am really really really really sorry!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	6. The new family

**Hey I was missing one review but what the heck the story's going well and I am glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Look on Chapter four 4 a disclaimer.**

_Flashback_

_"Yes I suppose. But you are going through a lot more." Rosa said finishing her chicken and moving on to the rice. "I'm not hungry anymore." I said pushing my plate away and getting up and going to my room._

_End of Flashback_

A week went really fast. "Bye Rosa" I said tearing up. "I'm going to miss you. Remember they will be waiting for you at the gate. I put pictures of them in your backpack." I nodded and wiped the tear away and got on the airplane. "Flight #56 is now leaving Kansas." The flight attendant said. An hour into our flight I remembered the pictures. I looked at them and smiled. I put them back into my pocket and fell asleep.

_Troy's POV_

Troy Bolton awoke with a smile of his face the day before he had gone around telling everyone he was getting a new sister. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Troy it's Chad." His best friend said to him.

"Do you want to go to the mall?"

"Sure. It will get my mind off her."

"You really want to see her don't you?"

"Yeah I don't even know her name!"

"So meet my at the mall in 20 minutes"

"Sure"

"K bye"

"Bye"

Troy hung up the phone and knew it was going to be a good day.

_Gina's POV_

I woke up to "We are now in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Hope you all enjoyed your flight and welcome to New Mexico." I groaned. I got nerves in the pit of my stomach. _What if the don't like me?_ I thought as I exited the plane.

As I got of I recognized a person. On one of the pictures. It was Jack. "Um hi I'm Alana Joe. Are you Mr. Bolton?" I asked nervously. He smiled. "Yeah call me Jack." He said and smiled all the way out. So did I.

"So how was your flight?" Jack asked while getting in the car. I could tell he was trying to start a conversation. "Fine but I sleep through it though." He chuckled. I wonder if he is always like this? "So welcome to New Mexico." He said while pulling into the driveway. "Thanks" The house was beautiful and huge house. Basketball court and still had a huge backyard. I tried not to open my mouth but it was hard. "Welcome home Blondie." Jack said while getting out of the car.

_Yes I finally got a new nickname from him!_ "Thanks." I said. When I entered the house I loved it. Basketball posters everywhere but I still loved it. "Let me show you your room." Jack said. He lead me up the stairs and showed me a room third on the left. "I love it!" I said and walked in.

He put my bags on the ground and let my get my rest. I got out my laptop and got on AIM. Got my headphones out and listened to the radio. A new Nickleback song was on. I started mouthing the words. Abby got on IM so I decided to talk to her. After 10 minutes I felt like someone was watching me. I turned at the door. Someone was looking at like studying me. I stopped my CD player and said "Um hi I am Alana Joe. You must be Troy." I said not moving. "Yeah I'm Troy." He said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So um where did you fly in from?" Troy said curiously. "Kansas City." I said trying not to be nervous but it wasn't working. "So Troy you like basketball or is that all your dad?" I said trying to start a conversation. "How did you know?" he said looking surprised. "Let's see the posters and trophies or the basketball court outside?" I said pondering for a moment. He laughed at this. "So did you mind if I give you a nickname?" Troy said smiling at me. "Yeah." I said not trying to sound too excited. "A.J." Troy said proud of himself. "Sure A.J. it is!"

**Not a cliffhanger there but I don't really like cliffhangers. Anyway I want at least to get to 3 reviews.**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton **


	7. Supper

**I am so sorry I was in a hurry and I didn't what u guys to wait but I promise next time I will enter every time a person talks. If I don't then u can hunt me down!lol.**

_Flashback_

"_Let's see the posters and trophies or the basketball court outside?" I said pondering for a moment. He laughed at this. "So did you mind if I give you a nickname?" Troy said smiling at me. "Yeah." I said not trying to sound too excited. "A.J." Troy said proud of himself. "Sure A.J. it is!"_

_End of Flashback_

_AJ's POV_

"So how was the mall, Troy?" Jack asked. I looked at Troy. "Good got new basketball shoes." "Honey how's the fish?" Elaine asked me. "So much better than Chicken and Rice every night." I said everyone laughed. "So A.J. how is New Mexico so far?" Troy asked. "A.J.?" Elaine and Jack asked. "Yep she got a new nickname." Troy said again looking proud of himself. Jack and Elaine smiled.

"Is AJ going to school tomorrow?" Troy asked with a face that said 'please.' "It's up to AJ." Jack said and turned to me. "Yeah, sure."

The next day I went to East Middle School 7th grade does best. On the way to school Troy gave me tips on all of the teachers. "I will meet you here at 4:00." Jack said and I walked of the car. Preparing for a good day.

When I got there I got a locker and a schedule. When I got to homeroom I recognized someone. When homeroom was over I waited by the door to see who it was. "Abby?" I said. The girl turned. "Genie?" she said looking surprised. "Alana Joe now but call me AJ." I said still shocked. "My dad made an unexpected move!" Abby said before I asked. "I am so happy I have a friend I know." I said and walked to the next class with Abby and told her everything.

Lunch. Since the High Schoolers and the Middle school peeps have the same lunchroom we tried to get there as early as ever so we could find a seat. When we got there we were basically the first one's there. We quickly got seats and started eating we were talking and we heard a bunch of laughing enter the room. I turned and saw Troy with cheerleaders and other basketball people I assumed.

"AJ right?" A girl said looking at me I think she was in my math class. "Yeah." I said. "I'm Sami. Could I sit here?" She said smiling. "Of course." I said. Trying to make a new friend. Then the next thing you know all of the people were asking about my past.

_Troy's POV_

Troy saw AJ laughing and having a good time. "Dude what are you looking at?" Chad asked. Then saw what he was looking at. "I heard about her. Her name is AJ. She was adopted by I don't know and lived in Kansas City." Chad said taking a breath. "Chad that's my new baby sister." "Really that's your new sister?" Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay asked. Troy nodded.

**Sorry again for the "entering" situation. But from now on I think that in each chapter something major happens to someone. But I am not so sure. Review!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	8. Telling Them

**I'm sorry I tried to do the best on the entering thing. But anyway thank you for the reviews. Anyway I wrote this chapter a while ago before I even knew about Fan Fic but I tried to do the best.**

_Flashback_

_Troy saw AJ laughing and having a good time. "Dude what are you looking at?" Chad asked. Then saw what he was looking at. "I heard about her. Her name is AJ. She was adopted by I don't know and lived in Kansas City." Chad said taking a breath. "Chad that's my new baby sister." "Really that's your new sister?" Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay asked. Troy nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"OMG is it true that your Troy Bolton's new sis?" Sami whispered.

I nodded. "That's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cool… Oh here comes Troy."

Sami said trying not to look to excited. I didn't turn my head. _Where people just trying to be my friend because I live with him?_

"Hey AJ. Troy's trying to get your attention." Abby said.

"Does he want my to go over there?" I asked. Abby nodded.

"I don't want to. I will be humiliate myself I just know it!" I tried to say softly. After five minutes the bell rang then went to the rest of my classes.

At four o'clock I went to Jack's car and waited about five minutes. They finally got there. When we got home Jack and Troy went into the kitchen I followed.

"So how was school?" Jack asked when he realized I was in the kitchen.

"One of my friend from the orphanage was at school. Abby Krstulic."

"I didn't know that Abby was an orphan." Troy asked. He had caught me lying.

"Well… so I got an A+ on the pre-test in Math." I said trying to change the subject.

"You didn't answer my question." Troy said. Luckily the phone rung. Jack got it.

"Blondie it's for you." Jack handed me the phone. It wasn't cordless so I went to my room. I could hear Jack and Troy talking. I told Abby to be on IM she agreed and hung up and I chatted with her for an hour.

"AJ?"

Troy said from the door. I looked at the door. An African-American guy with an afro, an African-American girl, a blonde headed girl and a girl with long dark who looked like Rachel's older sister. But I think she noticed.  
"Gina is that you?"

Rachel's older sister asked. I couldn't lie. "Gabriella?"

I said trying to sound shocked. Troy looked really confused. _Tell you later_ I mouthed to Troy. "Okay so AJ this is Chad."

He pointed to the afro dude. "This is Sharpay."

He said pointing to the blonde headed girl. "This is Taylor."

Pointing to the African-American girl. "You somehow know Gabriella."

Troy said. Gabriella knew everything. The abuse the Witness Protection Program and the family.

"Guys this is AJ."

"Hey" I said trying to sound cool in front of the High Schoolers.

"AJ could you tell dad that their going to stay for dinner?"

Troy said with his _Please!_ Look

"Sure" I said getting up. Troy and his 'posse' left and went into his room.

"Jack, Troy me to tell you that his 'posse' are going to stay for dinner."

I said not looking up. Then smelled dinner. It smelled like Chicken and Rice.

"Hey Gina!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Rosa making dinner and Jack and Elaine at the table. Giving me the looks.

"Heyyyy Rosa." I said quietly.

"So do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

**You probably already know what she wants but you know. A not big Cliffhanger but close enough. So what will be next? REVIEW!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton **


	9. Telling Them Part two

**I am sorry if I don't update! School just started so yeah. I may not update for while like three days while. So yeah enjoy!**

_Flashback_

"_Heyyyy Rosa." I said quietly. "So do you want to tell them or do you want me to?" Rosa said._

"Wait a moment." Jack said then exited the kitchen and came back with Troy saying

"Why did you make my friends go home?"

"Listen I think I hear the doorbell let me go answer it."

I said moving toward the door.

"Wait a minute!"

Troy said grabbing me and placing me on his lap.

"This must be important because it made my friends go home."Troy whispered in my ear.

"What is this news that is so important?" Elaine asked getting inpatient.

"Um Genie we need to tell them they were spotted near here and you need to be watched." Rosa said.

"Fine." I said and closed my eyes and took a deep deep breath.

"I was not really from an orphanage and everything you have heard about me is a lie. Let me start from the beginning." I said and took a breath.

"It all started on the last week of school. I started to be a huge drama queen. But my dad didn't like it and gave me a warning. But I guess I forgot the warning and kept being a drama queen. So the day before the last day of school, my dad got angry and threw me down the stairs. It broke a few ribs and spent the next month in the hospital. Then I met Abby on the bus the first day of school of third grade. So rewinding to fifth grade. I remember that day exactly. It was my eleventh birthday. Abby shouted 'Genie's turning eleven' everyone gave us dirty looks and said 'don't give the B-Day girl dirty looks or quarter is due.' Everybody immediately everyone turned their heads. And she asked me 'So are you going to have a party? Because I can not sit down with my grandmother and watch another Lifetime movie again! Abby said with that 'please' look on her face. I told her my family was going to have a small get-to-gether. So I walked home and my younger sister was screaming. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife." I told them the rest.

"I sorry I didn't tell you I couldn't tell you. I had to wait."

Troy got up and gave me the biggest hug ever. Then Jack and Elaine ran up and gave me a hug.

"I am so sorry you had to go though that." Troy said.

**Sorry for the short chapters but yeah. The next chapter is soooooooooo funny I was cracking up when I wrote it. But isn't the best thing for AJ but it's funny because this story is so dramatic I needed some laughter. So REVIEW!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	10. Disturbing Part one

**Sorry it's going to be a short chapter! Also sorry I haven't updated but school just started! But anyway here is the chapter!**

_Flashback_

_Troy got up and gave me the biggest hug ever. Then Jack and Elaine ran up and gave me a hug. "I am so sorry you had to go though that." Troy said. _

_End of Flashback_

"No alcohol. No Party's and Troy watch AJ." Jack said as they packed.

They were going to Las Vegas for the weekend and Troy was going to watch me. Jack started to the door and stopped and looked at us.

"Remember don't drink." Jack said sternly.

"Dang it that totally ruin me and Troy's plan!" I said joking.

Troy glared at me. If looks could kill I would be really, really dead and he would be grilling three pieces of beacon.

"Okay bye." Jack said and opened the door unsure of what to think.

Troy kept glaring at her.

"What! It was a joke." Troy turned toward the kitchen and did his homework.

Later that night I was doing homework and heard the doorbell ring. I went to the stair and saw Gabriella at the door. Troy opened the door trying to look cool. I rolled my eyes. 20 minutes later I heard strange noises from Troy's and ignored it. 15 minutes later I got stuck at homework. I decided to go asked Troy for help. The door was closed so I thought Gabriella's in there so he wouldn't be changing. I guess I will just go in I thought. I opened the door.

Gabriella was…

**Ha ha! I am so evil. What do you think will happen next! I am sooo sorry for the short chapter. REVIEW!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	11. Disturbing Part 2

**This chapter maybe somewhat disturbing. Some sexual stuff happens!**

_Flashback_

_The door was closed so I thought Gabriella's in there so he wouldn't be changing. I guess I will just go in I thought. I opened the door._

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella was… on Troy's bed making out. Gabriella had no shirt and no bra and Troy didn't have a shirt on. I screamed. Gabriella and Troy immediately shot up. I ran out of the room and tried to keep breathing.

"OMG! I am going to die. I am just going to stop breathing and die!" I said to myself. "Alana you'll to be alright. You are not going to die you are going to live." I kept saying to myself. I quickly grab the phone. Dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Abby there?"

"This is her."

"Oh praise the lord you answered! Are you on loud speaker?" I said remembering last time.

"No. What's up?"

"Okay I walked in on Gabriella and Troy doing 'you know what!'" I said in a loud whisper.

"No what?"

"Abby!"

"What!"

"Okay Abby remember what the nurse came into say?"

"No. When did the nurse come in?"

"Thursday! Remember to be safe?"

Abby screamed. She hated the talk. During the talk she almost had to go the hospital she was turning purple so fast!

"Abby calm down! I am the one who should be panicking!"

"Okay I will be there in five minutes!"

We hung up the phone and I started pacing. "Hurry up Abby." I said in a sing-song voice. "You told Abby didn't you!" I heard from the stairs. I turned around. Gabriella was standing there looking really embarrassed. Troy stood there looking like he could punch somebody. I backed away just incase he did. "I said you told Abby didn't you!" he basically yelled.

**Sorry if it wasn't funny to you but I thought it was. Anyway what is wrong with Troy? Find out on the next chapter!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	12. Condoms and Virginaty Losses

**So here is the next chapter!**

_Flashback_

_Troy stood there looking like he could punch somebody. I backed away just incase he did. "I said you told Abby didn't you!" he basically yelled. _

_End of Flashback_

"OMG! Lord please I mean please kill me now!"

I said to no one. "Troy calm down. It wasn't her fault and we shouldn't have been doing that anyway." Gabriella said trying to sort things out.

Then the door bell rang. "Thank You!" I yelled.

I ran to the door. There stood Abby with a big no I mean huge sack in her hand. "OMG… AJ… I got here… as fast… as I …could!"

Abby said breathing extremely hard. "Are you alright Ab's?"

I said looking worried but relieved.

"Yah but I think I just had an asthma attack." Abby said getting her breath back.

"What's in the sack?" I asked closing the door.

"Ohhh right." Abby said sitting down in the living room. Troy and Gabriella followed. "Okay remember that bear I used to always give you when you thought you were going to die?" Abby asked holding a 5 year old bear.

"Oh yeah I remember!" I said remembering that one time in 4th grade. I was in the hospital and was on life support because of being beaten. They thought I was going to die when they took me of life support but I was apparently still alive.

"Remember the pants?" Abby said holding up my Banana Republic jeans. I always used them for good luck.

"I brought this for Troy." Abby said digging threw her bag.

"Here it is!" Abby said proudly. She turned to Troy.

"As much as I hate talking about this I think we better talk. Have you ever thought about being safe when having…Virginity losses?" Abby asked then took out a box of condoms. "Better safe then sorry."

"Well I have done all that I can do." Abby said. "Bye AJ!"

Abby said turning toward the door. Still shocked mouth hanging open for what she gave Troy. Abby left.

"Oh look at the time I am late for a doctor's appointment." I said. Troy and Gabriella were shocked also. I headed no ran toward the door. But Troy caught my arm.

"You are not going anywhere yet." He said firmly. I sat on the couch.

**Troy is getting a little mean. So yeah. Please REVIEW! Listen to you guys who have questions… I am trying to make longer chapter but I sorta need ideas. Also everyone is keeping a close eye on Alana, since her parents are area. Also she hasn't told friend other than Abby yet. **


	13. Mom and Dad

**Sorry it took so long! I had writers block! Also my computer won't let me update! Something in this chapter I did is sooo evil! Ha Ha Ha! By the way someone said something about her father dead. Well in the one of the beginning chapters when she stabbed him he was still alive. I am really sorry if I am confusing you with this story I am just trying to update as fast as I can!**

_Flashback _

"_You are not going anywhere yet." He said firmly. I sat on the couch._

_End of Flashback_

"Why did you come in my room?" Troy said.

I jumped back. He sounded just like my father.

"I needed help on homework." I said quietly.

Gabriella the best friend she is just sat there on the couch.

"Why didn't you knock!" Troy said getting aggravated.

"I thought since Gabriella was over I didn't need to." I flatly. _Ohhh g-d why did just do that._

"What did you just say to me?" Troy said. Finally he was talking normal.

"Listen I just need time to think." I said quietly.

I dodge past Troy so he couldn't grab me again. I ran out the door.

I headed to the park. That's somewhere to think. When I left my street, it was pretty deserted. I was walking humming the song. I felt someone cover my mouth. I couldn't breath. Then my eyelids became heavier and I slowly closed my eyes.

When I woke I was in an empty building. I was tapped to a chair my mouth was also tapped. I looked around. I saw a clock on the wall. Midnight! I had been asleep for over eight hours. I could hear voices. I looked around to see if anything else was here. Then the door busted open. There stood a guy who looked exactly like… Dad then a woman appeared at his side… Mom! How could they kidnapped me. "What are you starring at you piece of trash!" Dad said slapping me across the face. Mom had a smirk of her face. "How dare you stab me with a knife you should be sorry so I am going to get some revenge." He said with an evil grin on his face.

**What's going to happen? I know exactly what's going to happen! So REVIEW!**


	14. Phone Call

**This has so much drama I think I am going to take a pill! LOL! But this is kinda depressing thinking that other people do this to their children. I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so why not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Our Team is Red Hot" Also I don't own the cell phone company.**

_Flashback_

"_How dare you stab me with a knife you should be sorry so I am going to get some revenge." He said with an evil grin on his face._

_End of Flashback_

_Troy's POV_

"Where is she?" Troy said at midnight. Gabriella was sitting there watching him pace. "I know maybe you should call her?" Gabriella said with a 'duh' look on her face. "Right!" Troy said. Then reached for the phone and dialed her cell phone number hoping she would pick up.

_AJ's POV_

"You little brat!" Dad said slapping me. Then my phone rang with it's "Our team is Red Hot!" I knew the only person with that ringer is Troy. "Who did you call!" Dad yelled. I think people in China could hear him let alone me. " I didn't call anybody I swear." I said trying not to get slapped. But dad reached for my cell phone and pressed talk.

_Troy's POV_

"Hello!" Somebody on the other line said. "Who the heck is this?" Troy said wondering who this is. "This is your sister's father and if you want her to stay alive you better not talk again like that to me!" The person said. Troy shuddered at the word father. "Where is she?" Troy asked. "I am not telling you!" Then I heard a voice in the background soft but got louder. "Troy help me!" I heard AJ yell. Then the phone turned off.

_AJ's POV_

"Why did you talk I didn't ask you to talk!" her father said. "I'm sorry." I said even though I didn't mean it. He slapped me. Then he slapped me so hard my chair I was duct taped to fell over. "You always act like you're so spoiled." Dad said kneeling beside me. Then punched me in the stomach and for the second time that day, my eyelids became heavy and my world became black.

**What's with AJ? Will AJ's family ever find her? I really don't have a clue!**

**REVIEW! By the way if u have any ideas on what will happen tell me! I am so stuck on what to do next! I had wrote all of the chapters like a three months before I posted this story! So any IDEAS!**

**-Jordan-Troy Botlon**


	15. Crying, Tears and more Crying

**Thanks for the reviews! I really got help from everyone! Listen I was wondering how to edit your profile? So yeah listen sorry about the no emotion thing! I am really sorry! So was really bored and I got some ideas for the story so I am in my pj's writing this chapter… Something bad happened today DON'T ASK! LOL! I tried to make this chapter longer but not a lot of ideas popped in my head!**

_Flashback_

"_You always act like you're so spoiled." Dad said kneeling beside me. Then punched me in the stomach and for the second time that day, my eyelids became heavy and my world became black._

_End of Flashback_

_AJ's POV_

When I awoke I saw I was still in the same place only on the floor. Since the chair was on the floor my hands were underneath my whole body. I groaned. My feet were pounding. **Ever have that feeling that something hurts so bad it feels like it has a heart beat? **_I have got to get out of here! _I thought. I started looking around, trying to find to find a clue where I was. I kept looking.

The walls looked like it used to be painted black. Now the paint was pealing. I saw the big clock on the wall. It read… 5:30! I have got to stop passing out! I thought then looked around again. I heard voices from outside the door. I tried to listen but couldn't hear them clearly. Then I realized the T.V was on.

"Breaking News today we have an amber alert. Tracie now to you."

"Thank you Michelle. We are here outside the Bolton residences, where a girl has been kidnapped. Official's say that they have suspected's the parents! Officer's say the twelve- year old girl was in the Witness Protection Program. The parent's are accused of abuse and murder! Officer's say that she used to have sibling that were killed. They don't have a clue where the girl is. The older brother called 911 about midnight! The brother claims that they had a fight before and she ran off to the park where they think she was taken. I am reporting live from New Mexico I am Tracie Horner."

Then the broadcast went to a commercial. AJ didn't know what to think. She just stood there in complete shock. Sure Troy cared for her but after their fight she thought he would make up a lie saying that she ran away from home! But he said the truth.

_Jack's POV_

"Troy calm down! Your making you're mother even more scared." Jack said to his son that was pacing. Trying to comfort his wife at the same time. "I'm sorry I just scared. I did everything to make her go." Troy said sitting down on the floor with his head in his hands. Jack was scared also. He just wasn't in front of his family. He wanted to protect his family more than anything. He also wanted to cry. But he hasn't cried since Danni died. **Okay by the way Danni was his daughter but she died in a drunk driving accident. **He thought of her as a daughter. Then the phone rang…

**Don don don! Ha ha! Cliffhanger! So had do u think I did on the emotion's thing? I tried! So REVIEW! **


	16. Memory Loss

**Hey guys! Listen thanks for the reviews! It means a lot to me for people to take time out of their day and compliment on my story! Again thanks! So here's chapter 15!**

_Flashback_

_He thought of her as a daughter. Then the phone rang…_

_End of Flashback_

_Jack's POV_

Then the phone rang. Jack raced to the phone. He had beaten Troy to the phone. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Jack said wondering if it was news on AJ.

"Hi, is Jack Bolton there?" The male voice said on the other line.

"This is him." Jack said growing more impatient. **I have had these moments I just want to say spit the fricken news out!**

"Hi, Mr. Bolton! This is Officer Cleave Davis… I am afraid I have news on your daughter." He said. Proud that someone would call her his daughter. Then he heard giggling on the other line.

"I am sorry to say your daughter has been eating a sponge sandwich." The guy on the other line said.

"You f-cken idiots! I am very concerned for my daughter so leave us alone!" Jack yelled into the phone. He slammed down the receiver. He turned around seeing Troy and Elaine, standing there. Jack could feel tears about to burst through his eyes. He quickly ran upstairs and cried his eyes out. Troy and Elaine did the same thing.

_AJ's POV_

AJ just sat in the chair crying. Crying for everything. She felt like a hole was ripped out of her heart. She wanted her family. Not her birthparents but the Bolton's. She considered them her family. She remembered all the good times she had with them, which wasn't a lot because she had only been with them for a month. Her thought's were interrupted by her parent's talking.

"Well what if we change?" her mother said. This conversation interested AJ so she stopped crying and listened.

"But why?" Her father asked.

"Because you know probably every single officer in New Mexico is looking for her and I did some research and found out that theirs over one million police officer's in the area! Plus other people are looking for her!"

"Also…" my mom said quieter. "I don't want to loose her again… which means we need to stop drinking."

"What?" AJ almost yelled. She never knew her parents had a drinking problem.

"But I am sure she will try to call the police!" her father said continuing the conversation.

"Not if she looses her memory…"

**What will they do? Hey by the way tonight I will type up a trailer so yeah. It's for a new story. So go to my profile about an hour after I post this! My new story is called Zac Efron's Little Sister.**


	17. Medal

**Hey guys! Sorry I had writers block so yeah. I also needed to update on two stories also school has been a pain in the butt! Here's chapter 16!**

_Flashback_

"_But I am sure she will try to call the police!" her father said continuing the conversation._

"_Not if she looses her memory…"_

_End of Flashback_

_AJ's POV_

AJ sat there in shock. Thinking either I don't ever think they would do that but another thought kept saying they would.

"Well how would we do that?" He father said curiously.

"You or I will have to hit her in the head. Hard! Then she will be knocked out. Hopefully she will forget." He mom sounded both scared excited.

"Hopefully?" Her father asked.

"Just don't hit her really, really hard that she will be in a coma or a concussion."

"How do you tell the difference?"

"We sit around and after about 7 hours after she is hit in the head she will wake up around there and if she doesn't we either leave her here to die or bring her to a hospital and we get arrested." He mom said.

AJ was heartbroken.

_10 minutes later_

AJ had just started calming herself down but the door slammed opened. She was so startled she jumped which was hard since she was taped to a chair. Her father was standing there with his grin. His grin that meant trouble. He just stood there. Then he rose up his hand. What she saw she really wanted to forget what ever happened. His hand had a large piece of medal. Then there was a crash here and a bang here then all of the pain stopped.

**So what did yah think? I was really into my earlier chapters but this is still cool! But sorry it was short, I am working on that! But I also have another story to update so REVIEW!**


	18. Giving Up

**Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews! But for some reason I am getting less and less reviews for both of my stories and remember I am trying to make this story as go as it can get and I am planning a sequel but I really need your support by reviewing! Sorry for not reviewing sooner! I had a huge Social Studies project due so yeah! Hey can you guys leave a review telling me how to update my profile? Thanks! Here is chapter 17!**

_Flashback_

_What she saw she really wanted to forget what ever happened. His hand had a large piece of medal. Then there was a crash here and a bang here then all of the pain stopped._

_End of Flashback_

_Girl's POV_

My eyes fluttered open. I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was. I was lying on a couch. I looked around the room. It was painted black with a TV and the couch and that was it. Then I heard footsteps. Then I saw a woman with brown hair and green eyes. But her eyes looked sad. I tried to remember where I was but I couldn't remember.

"Hi sweetie!" the woman said sweetly but still looked worried and relieved.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to sit up but had a hard time.

"You… you don't remember where you are." She said slowly than faster and more excited.

"Y... Yes." I said getting scared.

"Ohhh… so you don't remember who you are or what your doing here?" The woman said.

"Who am I?" I said really, really scared now.

"Honey your name is Anna Copper. You are in Oklahoma. You are a sixth grader. **I know she use to be a seventh grader but the parents are trying to make her as invisible to the police as they can. ** I…" She said.

"Am your mother." She said slowly.

**By the way the "Anna" is AJ except she lost her memory so do yah get the picture?**

Anna was about to say something then the door slammed open. A man walked in. He was very formally dressed. He had a black and white tux on his brown hair was greased back.

"Anna!" He shouted when he noticed I was awake. He ran over and gave me a hug.

"Ummm…. Hi." I said wondering what the hack this man was doing.

"I am your father." He said smiling.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked getting frustrated since I couldn't remember.

"Honey, today you were running in the house and I had just washed the floors and you didn't know and you fell hard on your head and I guess you lost your memory." She said as if nothing had just happened.

"Shouldn't you take me to the hospital?" I asked about to scream my head off.

"Why you seem perfectly fine." My so called dad said.

"Now me and your mother have a dinner reservation." He said hurrying off with mom before I could argue.

**3 months later**

_Troy's POV_

Troy just stood there in shock. What he had just hear he wanted to erase what had just been said. They were giving up the search on AJ. He will always remembered that conversation.

_Flashback_

_I was so excited when the police had asked us to come to the station. Maybe it was news on AJ!_

_After the long car ride, my hands started to sweat wondering if it was bad._

"_How are you doin?" Officer Davidson, the man who was looking for AJ said. Nobody answered but just went in to the back room which was suppose to be an office sat down in a chair._

"_I have some bad news." Davidson said bluntly. My face went pale._

"_We have decided to end the search for Alana Jo." He said._

"_But in order to do that you need to sign these papers." He said handing them to dad._

_Dad looked just as shock but looked at mom. Then he looked at me for the longest of time and said…_

"_Do you have a pen?" _

_End of Flashback_

**That was the hardest chapter to write cause their giving up the search for AJ! I am sorry but they can't just keep searching and searching! But I know this is nothing like real life but just bare with me here! So was it long enough?**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	19. Zit on the nose!

**Okay now this story is getting somewhere! But when I saw all of the reviews I was like WOW! I mean that was a big step of reviews for me! I mean really! But this one person on my reviews was like she has got to remember! I was like OMG! I can't believe they like this story that much! So I will probably get more updating time since I finished my Social Studies project! I was like about to sing! But enough about me. So here is chapter 18… tear, tear I can't believe this story is already on chapter 18! They grow up sooooooooo fast! LOL! Here is the chapter!**

_Flashback_

_Dad looked just as shock but looked at mom. Then he looked at me for the longest of time and said…_

"_Do you have a pen?"_

_End of Flashback_

_Troy's POV_

"Troy?" he heard a voice call which was no other than his father. He had just signed the paper saying to give up. I felt this rush of anger coming toward my fist. I then clenched my fist. I glared at him.

"How could you." I said quietly. Since Dad could see my anger he basically shoved me outside and into the car. When we got home I thought he better watch out.

"How could you!" I said yelling at dad. But right now I was ashamed to call him dad.

"We had to Troy!" He said in the kitchen.

"Why?" I yelled following him.

"Because…" he said then started to get sad.

"I don't want to loose another person in this family! I don't want to say up every night praying to god that she is alright! Even when the hope is for nothing!" He said. Then we eyed the knifes. Mom who was listening saw them eyeing the knife ran into the kitchen grabbed the knifes and threw them out the door into the garage.

_Anna's (AJ's) POV_

I looked horrible. I looked like a grossed out freak-o person. Then there was only one person to rely on this kind of problem.

"MOM!" I yelled. She came running in.

"What happened! What's on fire?" She said panicking.

"Look at my nose. It's the first day of sixth grade and I have a huge zit on my nose!" I said freaking out.

"Honey, it's not that bad." She said relieved it wasn't something bad. Then Anna had an image in her mind.

It was about a guy with brown hair and brilliant blue eyes was teaching a girl who look kinda like me **Remember she can't remember what she looks like cause of her memory lose. **He was teaching the girl how to play basketball. The girl looked happy. I could feel her excitement.

**Sooooooooo what did yah think? Sorry it was so short but I just had a really, really ruff Tuesday so yeah. So REVIEW!**


	20. Diary

**Sorry I haven't updated! Since school has started it's hard because of all of the studying and homework! I have been trying to get this chapter up for a long time! Here is chapter 19!**

_Flashback_

_It was about a guy with brown hair and brilliant blue eyes was teaching a girl who look kinda like me **Remember she can't remember what she looks like cause of her memory lose. **He was teaching the girl how to play basketball. The girl looked happy. I could feel her excitement._

_End of flashback_

_Anna's Mom's POV_

In the middle of a sentence of which Anna was complaining about the zit on her nose she stopped and looked like she was looking at something no one had ever seen before. I started to get worried.

"Anna?" I said. I could hear the worry in my voice.

"Anna." I said louder.

Anna suddenly looked like she had been snapped back into reality. She looked at me. I looked at her.

"Honey, what just happened?" I said worrying that she remembered something from her "past"

"Mom…." She started but didn't finish.

"Do I have to go to school?" She finished about five seconds later.

"No honey… you don't." I said and pulled her into a hug. I didn't know what had just happen but I hope to find out soon.

_Troy's POV_

Since I was just about to go to school and officially become a senior I needed to look good. For two reasons. One I always look good and two I was going to ask out Gabriella. When I started going downstairs I went past AJ's room. Sadness took over me. Before I went to school I needed to do something. I went into her room and sat on her bed.

"Goodbye AJ… Forever…" I said and walked out of the room, but something caught my eye. I was a book. A red book with the words:

THE DIARY OF GINA CRAWFORD

But the words Gina Crawford were crossed out and instead read Alana Jo. _I wish she was here… I wish that…_

"Troy!" I heard mom yell.

"You need to get going!" Mom yelled.

I grabbed the diary and carefully placed it in my backpack. After I went downstairs I ran out to my Volvo and got in. I didn't start the car at first. I just start there fighting back tears.

**Sooooooooooo…. What did yah think? I love this chapter! Will Troy read the diary? Sorry again for not reviewing!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	21. Can we all go?

**Okay again I am sorry for not posting but I will now start posting on the weekends! Here is Chapter 20!**

_Flashback_

_I grabbed the diary and carefully placed it in my backpack. After I went downstairs I ran out to my Volvo and got in. I didn't start the car at first. I just start there fighting back tears._

_End of Flashback_

_Troy's POV_

I walked into school that day trying to be confident. When I ran into Chad he could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Troy? Come on this is our last year with Darbus show some respect!" Chad said trying to cheer him up.

"I'm fine." I said quickly.

The day hurried by fast. I couldn't wait to get home and read her diary to see what she thought of things.

"Troy!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around. Sharpay, Gabriella, Chad, Ryan, Taylor, Kelsi and Zech were all trying to catch up with me.

"Troy you need to tell me what's wrong." Gabriella asked worriedly.

"I… I found AJ's diary.." I said trying again to fight back tears.

"You want to read it?" Chad asked.

"Yeah… I kinda do." I said.

"Let's go to my place and read it or do you want to read it by yourself." Gabriella said.

"No it's fine. Is your mom home?" I asked. Since his and Gabriella's moms are close friends.

"Nope. She and her boyfriend are going to Las Vegas." Gabriella said smiling.

"I will call my mom and tell." I said as if me and Gabriella were the only ones there.

"So can we all go?" Sharpay said.

"Yeah!" Gabriella said and they all hurried to Gabriella's house.

**Sorry I want a new chapter with all of the diary entry's! I think I will post tomorrow!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	22. Intersections

**I couldn't wait to update this chapter! So here is chapter 21!**

_Flashback_

"_Nope. She and her boyfriend are going to Las Vegas." Gabriella said smiling._

"_I will call my mom and tell." I said as if me and Gabriella were the only ones there._

"_So can we all go?" Sharpay said._

"_Yeah!" Gabriella said and they all hurried to Gabriella's house._

_End of Flashback_

_Troy's POV_

When we all got to Gabriella's house we got snacks and went to her living room.

"Troy I think you should read it." Gabriella said.

"Okay." I said. I reach into my backpack. My palms started sweating and my throat ran dry.

"Come on!" Chad yelled impatiently.

"Okay here it goes." I said opening up the diary. Almost the whole book was filled up with entry's, I started first with the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Rachel gave me this diary. I am so happy! Okay so I guess I should tell you a lot about me. Well I am in third grade. My name is Gina Crawford but people call me Genie. I have two brothers and a sister. The most important thing about me is that my parents beat me. So Rachel, my all time best friend in the world gave me this book so yeah. I hope this will help me get through everything. Gotta go my dad is home and don't want him to get angry._

_Love,_

_Genie_

Troy took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that she had this happening when she was in third grade. At the same time he wanted to read more. So he read about 5 pages but came to a very interesting entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something happened today that caused me to go to the police station. If you want to find out what happened just turn the TV to the ten o'clock news. Today Rachel was kidnapped. I feel horrible. Today she found out about home and wanted to call the police but I told her to get lost and now I don't know where she is._

_Luv,_

_Genie_

Troy didn't even want to look at Gabriella but he did anyway. Chad had a hand on her shoulder and her eyes were watering. He didn't want to go on.

_Anna's POV_

Since I just wanted to relax today so I blasted the radio and danced and sang. Until my mom called for me.

"Anna!" She yelled trying to get louder than radio.

"Yeah!" I yelled turning down the radio.

"I am going to the store. Do you want to come?"

"Sure!" I yelled and ran downstairs.

Once we got in the car I put on the seat warmer. When we were at an intersection my favorite song was on. So I blared the music. The light was green so my mom drove in the middle of the intersection my mom took her eyes of the road and turned down the volume. She didn't see a car coming right toward us. Then the car slammed into us and that's all I remember.

**I didn't want to do that but I didn't want the story to go nowhere! REVIEW!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	23. Doctor Avid

**OMG! I am soooooooooooooo close to 100 reviews! I am so happy! Sorry if it was a little confusing at the end so I will break it down for you. Basically her mom wasn't paying attention and they got into a wreck. Here is chapter 22!**

_Flashback_

_Once we got in the car I put on the seat warmer. When we were at an intersection my favorite song was on. So I blared the music. The light was green so my mom drove in the middle of the intersection my mom took her eyes off the road and turned down the volume. She didn't see a car coming right toward us. Then the car slammed into us and that's all I remember._

_End of Flashback_

_Anna's POV_

**AN: Just a little FYI I really don't know a lot about medical stuff so I am just going to… Just bare with me!** I woke up to the sound of something beeping. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a very depressing room. I looked around. The whole room was white. There was a TV. There was also a bunch of GET WELL SOON! Cards.

Then the door opened. An old man with a white coat came in.

"Hello Anna!" He said cheerfully.

"Umm… Hi?" I asked questionably.

"I am Doctor Avid and I was hoping you would answer some question's." He said smiling. His white teeth looked almost as white as the room but I could tell they were fake.

"Okay." I said of unsure what happened.

"So what is the date?"

"October 27, 2006"

"Good what is your name?"

"Anna Alice Copper." I said hoping all of this would end soon.

"Good. Now what happened?"

"Well I can't remember exactly but I do remember me going to the grocery store with my mom." I said truthfully.

"Good." He said once again.

"Umm… Where are my parents?" I asked looking at the door.

"I am afraid we have some bad news." He paused then went on.

"Your mother and father are criminals. They kidnapped you. They were both arrested."

I felt like a hole was punched in my heart. They couldn't be. They just couldn't. They were so nice and friendly.

"I am going to call your real guardians. The Bolton's. Excuse me." He said and walked out of the room.

_Troy's POV_

After I got home from school, I sat down and did my homework. After mom and dad got home we sat down for dinner. Then the phone rang. Since we never pick up the phone during dinner we ignored it and went on eating. Then a message so shocking we all literally looked like the time had been stopped. The message said:

_Hi this is Doctor Avid at the St. Johns hospital in Oklahoma. I don't know how to say this but AJ is here and I will explain the rest if you would call me back at 918-123-4567._

The message ended.

**Okay the phone number is fake but the area code isn't. How did you like it? REVIEW!**

**-Jordan-Troy Bolton**


	24. Running and more Running

**I wanted to update before the weekend has ended. I want to update sometime tomorrow but I don't know yet. Thank u for the 100 reviews! Here is Chapter 23!**

_Flashback_

_Then a message so shocking we all literally looked like the time had been stopped. The message said:_

_Hi this is Doctor Avid at the St. Johns hospital in Oklahoma. I don't know how to say this but AJ is here and I will explain the rest if you would call me back at 918-123-4567._

_The message ended._

_End of Flashback_

_Anna's POV_

For some reason I didn't feel like crying after I heard the news on the arrest. I felt kind of happy. Since I was bored I turned on the TV and turned it on to MTV. Until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said not taking me eyes off of the TV. Doctor Avid came in.

"Well Hello." He said.

"I called the Bolton's and they called me back…" He paused and a big smile was on his face.

"They are coming to visit you and take you home." He said.

"How come I can't remember who they are?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"My mother was washing the floor and I slipped and she said I had lost my memory." I said.

"Did she take you to the hospital?" He asked me worriedly.

"No. They said I was perfectly fine." I said and turned to the TV.

"Well any patient who has memory loss needs to take and X-ray to see if the brain is damaged. I will ask your guardians if they would want and X-ray." He said. Then a nurse with bright blonde hair came in and said…

"The Bolton's have arrived."

_Troy's POV_

We immediately called back after they left the message. I had never seen my mother rush to order plane tickets so fast. After the 4 hour flight I started to get nerves for reasons that I didn't know.

When we got to the hospital we ran yes ran down the hospital halls.

_Anna's POV_

"Are you ready?" Doctor Avid asked me.

"I guess so." I said.

**Sorry I didn't show Troy's emotion but I am tired and I wanted to update. REVIEW!**


	25. Pointless Conversation

**Okay I really really like this chapter! AJ and Troy reunited! I only got one REVIEW for the last chapter so please REVIEW! Here is chapter 24!**

_Flashback_

"_Are you ready?" Doctor Avid asked me._

"_I guess so." I said._

_End of Flashback_

_Anna's POV_

"Send them in." Doctor Avid said to the nurse. She nodded her head and went out the door. A minute later she came in with I guess the Bolton's. Then the nurse left.

There was an uncomfortable silence. There were two men and a woman.

I guessed that one was the son and the other was the father. Then I looked harder at the son and remembered him. He was the blue-eyed guy from a little clip in my head.

"Umm… are you guys just going to stand there?" I asked.

"AJ?" The son asked.

"Who's AJ?" I asked again.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?" Doctor Avid asked.

"Sure." The man said. He and I guess his wife left the room. Leaving his son and me.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Troy… What's yours?" Troy said going along.

"Anna… What's your last name?" I asked.

"Bolton… What' yours?"

"Copper… Where do you live?" This pointless conversation went on a long time. Finally I got comfortable to talk to him so I went into deep conversation… for me anyways.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked. Troy smiled.

"No… do you?" He asked.

"No."

"Do you play sports?" He asked.

"No but I would think you play basketball." I said guessing.

"How would you guess that?"

_Jack's POV_

After seeing AJ for the first time in a long time was just a "Kodak Moment" as his wife called it. When AJ said "Who's AJ" that worried me. Then while we were talking to Doctor Avid I found out what happened.

"I wanted to talk to you about AJ's brain. You see she couldn't remember you so she told me that her mother said she was running around and her mother was cleaning the floor and she slipped and lost her memory and she didn't take her to the hospital. Every memory loss needs to needs to have an X-ray but we need permission…"

"Yes." I said interrupting him.

"Okay know Anna should have it by tomorrow."

"It's AJ." I said fiercely.

**Sorry I have been keeping my chapters so short! But I think I only have two more Chapters left of this story! I will have a sequel but it's sad!**


	26. Reunion

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a long time but u know life sometimes sucks! Don't ask why it just does! But other than that I am happy! By the way the Troy's mom's name is ELAINE! Here is Chapter 25!**

_Flashback_

"_Okay know Anna should have it by tomorrow."_

"_It's AJ." I said fiercely._

_End of Flashback_

_Troy's POV_

It felt like a short time while I was talking to AJ. She didn't seemed different. She just looked confused. When I first saw her I wanted to hug her. Tell her I was sorry for what happened. Tell her I would protect her no matter what happened. **Just an FYI if u go back and see the last time Troy and AJ saw each other it wasn't the best. **For whatever reason she couldn't remember who I was, I wanted to tell her sorry.

"Hey… Anna." I said, not comfortable with calling her Anna.

"Yeah?" She said. Her brown eyes stared at me questionably. Her beautiful blonde hair stretched down till her chest.

"Do you remember the last time I saw you?" I could hear my voice shaking. She shook her head.

"Well we… we got into a fight and I just want to tell you that I am so sorry for everything I have done. I made a huge mistake." I said. I was trying to block tears.

"I forgive you." She whispered. I looked up and saw tears forming in her eyes too.

"I have a question." AJ asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"Did you teach me how to play basketball?" AJ asked. My eyes lit up.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"I bet I could kick your butt at basketball. Me and my sweet moves can do anything." AJ said. Then she pretended shooting a basket. I laughed.

"Do I hear 20 bucks flying my way?" I asked laughing.

Me and AJ just busted out laughing.

_

* * *

_

_Still Troy's POV_

That night while mom and dad went to get coffees I just stared at AJ. Thinking how life would be back at home. Leaving all of this in the past. I started talking to her even though she was asleep.

"AJ, remember when…" It seemed like every sentence started like that.

He remembered what he said before he went to sleep.

"I love you, Alana Jo."

_Anna's or AJ POV_

The next day happened fast. Last night I had so much fun with the Bolton's. Elaine, Jack and Troy were awesome. They made life seen so easy. They all stayed in the hospital, but Troy stayed awake most of the night. He didn't know that she heard every single Troy said but the thing that she could remember the most was

"I love you, Alana Jo."

After he went to sleep I said

"I love you too, Troy Bolton."

Troy had invited all of his friends over for the X-rays. Troy was determined to get her to remember a lot. Troy introduced her to all of his friends.

"AJ, this is Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Gabriella." He said pointing to each one as he spoke.

"Hi." I said embarrassed.

"Sharpay should be here any second." Ryan said. After he said that a blonde headed girl ran in trying to catch her breath. I was scared and screamed.

"Sorry… I was… late" Sharpay said in between breath's.

Then my best friend from Oklahoma, Brooke ran in. I screamed again. **Sorry I didn't mention Brooke! She is Anna's friend from her memory loss.**

I buried my face in my hands, telling myself to stop screaming.

"Your in a hospital." Brooke said.

"Yeah." I said with a duh looked on my face.

"OMG! You totally missed the whole school dance! I mean a guy was going to ask you out!" Brooke yelled.

"WHO?!" I yelled wondering who would ask me out. Brooke noticed Troy. I looked at Troy. He had one of those mean faces like he was going to kill someone.

"Actually you know what I am just going to keep that on the DL." Brooke said. Then someone else popped in the room. I remembered this girl.

"Abby?" I asked not believing what I saw.

"AJ?! OMG what did I tell you throwing rocks at people in cars?" She said trying to be mad but I could tell she was happy to see me.

"They will always throw things back." I said smiling.

Abby ran over and hugged me.

"I am so out of here!" Brooke yelled and ran out. I couldn't have cared less. Then a nurse walked in.

"AJ you their ready for you."

**OMG! I totally love this chapter! I love how they all reunite! I am so happy! There is only one chapter left! Tear, Tear I will be doing a sequel though! REVIEW!**


	27. The End

**Okay so since this is the last chapter Tear, Tear I am going to type all of the reviewers and how many times they reviewed.. I just really appreciate all of these people for doing this. CONGRATS TO HSMGIRL92! YOU ARE MY FIRST REIVEWER! Even if you only reviewed once, that's more encouragement to me than anything. If I put an "anon." That mean it's anonymous. By the way Brooke was from after her parents kidnapped her and everything! **

**HSMgirl92- YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER! 18 reviews. You stuck with me till the end! You are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo awesome! **

**Lil Spazzy Q- 11 reivews. **

**lol925-10 reviews. **

**Fangirl44- 9 reviews. **

**HSMxluvah-2 reviews. **

**dancerlittle- 10 reviews. **

**Northbabii03- 3 reviews. **

**nikpik- 8 reviews. **

**The Dark Arts- 3 reviews. **

**K-Fed Miz Cena N Channing Lvr- 1 reviews. **

**BOLTONfan- 3 reviews. **

**funky-monkey-93- 3 reviews. **

**Mei Kimaria- 1 reviews. **

**Mocha-Java Boost-1 reviews. **

**be234therz-1 reviews. **

**16WiLdCaTLiFE14-1 reviews. **

**Dracoisalooker 76-1 reviews. **

**fishnets-luv-u-1 reviews. **

**high school musical freak, anonymous-1 reviews. **

**bubbles77-1 reviews. **

**xoxjuniorxox, anonymous- 1 reviews. **

**xoxjuniorxox- 1 reviews. **

**lavalee, anonymous- 3 reviews. **

**The EquivalentOfTroysSharpay-9 reviews **

**A Person, anonymous- 1 reviews **

**azndoll10-4 reviews **

**Gina, anonymous-2 reviews **

**cooliocows215-1 reviews **

**That took a while but I am on the edge of tears while I was writing this! Here is Chapter 26, The End:**

Flashback

"AJ?! OMG what did I tell you throwing rocks at people in cars?" She said trying to be mad but I could tell she was happy to see me.

"They will always throw things back." I said smiling.

Abby ran over and hugged me.

"I am so out of here!" Brooke yelled and ran out. I couldn't have cared less. Then a nurse walked in.

"AJ you their ready for you."

End of Flashback

AJ's POV

When the nurse came in I grew nervous. My thoughts led from bad to worse. Since it was hospital policy to get in a wheelchair, I got into one the nurse brought in and gave everyone hugs.

Then I got wheeled to another room.

"Doctor Avid will be with you shortly. Please stay right here." She said sweetly than walked away.

"Where am I going to go? To the vending machine that has nothing in it?" I thought out loud.

The only way to make sure people read this is to put in the middle of the story. At the end is the summary of the sequel!

"We were supposed to get that restocked yesterday." I heard Doctor Avid say behind me. I giggled.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Avid asked. I nodded and he wheeled me into a room. He wheeled me to a mattress looking slat.

"Please lay down while I am turning on the X- Ray machine, Because it's not that fun to wait."  
I nodded. I laid down.

"Try to go to sleep it will be a lot quicker." Dr. Avid said. I was tired so I closed my eyes and slept.

When I woke up I looked around. I was in my normal room at the Bolton's. Troy then walked in.

"Hey sleepy head. By the way you are at our…" Troy started but I cut him off.

"In our house, I know." I said. Troy had his mouth wide open. It took me a minute to realize what I just said.

"Can you remember anything else?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. By the way are you still making out with that Gabriella girl anymore?" I asked.

"MOM! DAD!" Troy yelled, jumping up and down from the excitement.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"AJ remembers!" Troy shouted. Jack, Troy and Elaine were now jumping up and down screaming.

"Guess what? I just got a call from Doctor Avid! He said AJ is just fine! SHE DOESN'T HAVE BRAIN DAMAGE!" Jack yelled on the top of his lungs. I screamed. Tears of joy running down my face. Troy picked me up "Newlyweds" style and danced with me.

At dinner which was at home eating steak, corn on the cob and a baked potato. Everyone including Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Abby were there.

Then I said something nobody would ever expect something that almost made everyone cry more of happiness.

"Mom or dad could you pass the butter!" I yelled halfway across the table. I had just realized what I had said. I had called them mom and dad.

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. There food looked like it stopped in midair. Silence.

Troy's POV

After AJ had said "Mom and dad" I could tell she didn't mean to say it. Then something dad said made me feel even better. It made me feel like family.

"Sure, AJ. Here's the salt."

**I can't believe it's over! This is sooooooooooooooo sad! I kinda thought that was a good way to rap up the story. I totally love u all no matter what! I will fill u in on sequel dates and everything ASAP! I have decided to name it: **

"**I believe we Have met Before" **

**Here is the summary: **

**AJ's is in a freshman in High School and Troy is a sophomore in college. AJ meets someone from her past someone who she thought was dead and it all started out with going to the grocery store. Also something happens to Troy that is life threatening. **

**I am also having another story that's called: **

"**It all Started with a Cold" **

**Summary: **

Ryan's little sister, Lindsay is depressed when Ryan dies. She runs away. Sfter 10 years she come back and discovers secrets about her brother.


	28. Authors Note

**By Friday I will have the sequel to this story. But I will probably do the sequel before Friday. I'm not really sure.**

**Love u guys,**

**Jordan-Troy Bolton**


End file.
